injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Slade Wilson (Free For All)
|} Slade Wilson is a former US officer and current gun for hire. He currently has six incarnations in Injustice: Free for All. 'Background' Slade Wilson ran away from home and lied about his age when signing up in the United States military, determined to serve as an American soldier. He was later promoted to Major and met Captain Adeline Kane, who was very impressed by Slade's physical adaptations and capablities. She fell in love with him and after a year of Kane's training, Slade was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel right before the two married and had their first child named Grant. After the birth of their beloved child, Wilson volunteered for a medical experiment designed to stimulate his adrenal glands in the hopes of increasing a soldier's ability to resist truth serums. The experiment did not go as expected, and Slade fell into a coma. When he awakened however, he discovered that he was now capable of using 90% of his brain capacity, and his strength, durability and agility were increased to near-superhuman levels. He tried to reassign himself into the military, but wasn't accepted and fell into a depression, desperate to kill and fight. At around this time, Adeline, now surnamed Wilson, became pregnant with their second child, Joseph. Unable to further his career in the military, Slade became a famous safari hunter with great wealth, but this still didn't give Slade what he wanted. A few years later, a group of hired mercenaries broke into the Wilsons' mansion and kidnapped the young Joseph. When Slade discovered what had happened, he knew he could not keep the truth from his wife any longer. Slade told her that he was secretly one of the world's most famous and deadliest assassins, codenamed "Deathstroke the Terminator." He promised Adeline that he would save their son. When they made it to their destination, Jackal, a hired mercenary, forced Slade to give him information about his client; otherwise he would kill his son. Ultimately, Joseph's throat was slashed, but he wasn't killed. Instead, he was rushed to the hospital and it was reported that his vocal cords were simply permanently damaged, rendering him mute. An enraged Adeline attempted to kill Slade for lying to her and endangering Joseph, but the assassination was a failure and ended up with Slade losing his right eye. 'Capabilities' 'Natural Strengths' *Trained in Ninjitsu, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Karate *Can think nine times faster than the average human *Has enhanched speed, agility, intellect, stamina, strength, hearing, vision, smell, and reflexes *has a healing factor that regrows and heals torn body tissue very quickly *is a master swordsman and can easily wield any type of weaponry 'Equipment' *Modified XM8 *Pair of tactical ninjatos *Grappling fiber cord *Pair of Smith & Wesson Model 500 'Role in Contract Completed and A Dark Wonder' Deathstroke was hired by Black Mask to assassinate Gotham's Mayor in order to have one of his own run for office. Slade accepted but was told by his partner, Wintergreen, that Nightwing would stand in their way. So, Deathstroke went onto Gotham's alleys and entered himself in illegal street fighting tournaments, making all of the men he beat into his henchmen. Killer Croc and a large elite like man ganged up on Slade, but they were defeated, making Croc have a grudge against Wilson. After finally gaining enough men, he sent them over to Gotham's bank in order to distract Nightwing as he put the assassination into action. He fought his way through armies of riot police to get to the top of the GCPD in under 2 minutes before Nightwing arrived. Slade was still too late, as he was caught and chased by Dick into the sewers. Luckily for Deathstroke, Croc was down there, so Slade blocked Dick's way, trapping the anger Killer Croc in with him. Though later, Wilson was caught and defeated after Dick escaped. 'Intro/Outro' *'INTRO:' Deathstroke drops from the sky with a bo staff in his hand. He collapses it, puts it away, unshealths his sword, points it towards his opponent and says "I expect you to be worth every cent of your bidded reward." *'OUTRO:' He shealths his sword and scoffs, muttering "This fight was mere disappointing child's play." and jumps out of the shot. 'Attacks' 'Label Moves' *Slade stabs his opponent through the stomach with his sword *Slade sprays a clips of XM8 ammo into his rival's shins *Slade roundhouses his opponent in their shin, making them fall down, before stabbing them in the skull midfall with his blade *Deathstroke pulls out his 500's and fires a pair of two, heavy rounds right into his opponent's cranium *Wilson slides into his opponent's shins, making them fall *Slade pulls out his XM8, has a stationary knife retract out of its butt, and tosses the XM8 butt first, gouging his opponent in the thigh since it flies in an arch 'Grab' Deathstroke pulls out his revolvers and shoots his opponent in both of their tighs, making them fall to their knees. He then stabs one sword into each of their thighs, pinning them down, before shooting them in the face with a revolver, sending them flying back off the pins. 'Trait' Deathstroke switches his XM8 for an AK-474u, making the attacks involving the XM8 faster. 'Ultra Attack' Cyclops: Deathstroke chucks his sword at his opponent so it pierces their chest. He then grapples them downwards to their knees before spraying a few handgun and rifle clips into them, kneeing them in the face, and cartwheel kicking over them, taking his sword back in the progress. 'Incarnations' 'Default' Slade dons a grey bodysuit with black accents and a pair of orange, tactical gloves. Over the suit, he has an orange utility strapped wrapped vertically around his torso as well as orange combat boots that goes up to his knees, bordered by same coloured kneepads. He, of course, wears his iconic mask, being a black balaclava that is featureless on the right, but has an orange, eye'd side on the left with an orange bandana wrapped aroud his forehead. 'Teen Titans' Slade has a black jumpsuit with several pieces of silver armour covering his neck, stomach, shoulder, arms, legs, and feet along with his now metallic mask with four parallel speaking holes. 'Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe' Slade's MKvDC costume looks much like his default, but this time, he has a loaded bandolier instead of a utility strap and has the strap around his wraist. He also has a neck guard and several smaller orange utility straps around his thigh and arms. 'DC Universe Online' Slade's DC Universe Online skin is dead-near identical to his MKvDC one, except the DC Universe Online one has a cobalt undersuit and a different body build. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Slade's undersuit is now metallic with orange accented pieces of armour slapped around each important part of his body such as his shoulders, shins, and forearms. He also has several black gun holsters for his weaponry strapped to his thighs as well as combat sheathes on his back and a cybernetic, red optic for his one good eye. 'Batman: Arkham Origins' Slade now wears a bluish grey, metallic tactical vest with limb guards, orange accents, a dark grey STABO harness and has a family of shotgun rounds strapped to his left shoulder. 'Quotes' 'In story' *''"Well, I'd say it's a deal, Mr. Sionis. 40 million for a single assassination though? Slightly overpriced, but I'm not complaining."'' *''"I see. Well, I shall put the assassination into action."'' *''What is it, Wintergreen?"'' *''"DAMMIT! Of course! I forgot about Nightwing. He'll interfer with the operation if he so much as hears a whisper about it. We are in requirement of a...........distraction."'' *''"That's a rather good idea, Wintergreen. Stay here, I'll go gather up our latter army."'' *''"For whatever amatuer I defeat in this ring shall remain my henchmen with NO PAY. The only pay is the honor to face and work for me."'' *''"(grabs the boss and holds a knife to his throat) I wasn't striking a deal."'' *''"What petty opponents."'' *''"Waylon? Jones, what the hell are you doing in a street fight?"'' *''"Very well, Croc. I shall play your game, but I won't require your assistance."'' *''"(scoffs) Well, my now injured servents. I own you now. Follow me on your broken legs unless you want a broken neck to fit with them."'' *''"Hello, Wintergreen. I have my men and sent them to the bank. However, I secretly wired one and heard that he snitched to Nightwing. He should be on his way right now. I need to kill that mayor before he arrives."'' *''"Damn police. I don't have time for this."'' *''"(Nightwing crashes into him) AAARRGHH! (panting) Greetings, ROBIN."'' *''"You shouln't left Batman's cowl, Nightwing! You would've been better off!'' *''"Croc....."'' *''"OH, WAYLON! Want some revenge?'' *''"I see you escaped Croc's jaw."'' *''"Let's finish this, Nightwing. Once and for all!"'' 'In game' *''"I expect you to be worth every cent of your bidded reward"'' *''"(scoffs) This fight was mere disappointing child's play."'' 'Gallery' Slade comics.png Slade Wilsuck.jpg Dathstreak.png Deathstroke DC.png SladeMG.jpg Deaaathhssttrrroke.jpg Category:Males Category:Riflemen (Free For All) Category:Injustice: Free For All Category:Neutral